Wireless charging is the use of magnetic resonance techniques to provide power to electronic devices without wires. Magnetic resonance based wireless charging may employ a magnetic coupling between a transmit (Tx) coil and a receiver (Rx) coil. The Tx and Rx coils are included in a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU), and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU), respectively.
Efficiency is a challenge for magnetic-resonance-based wireless charging solutions, such as A4WP. The efficiency rating is measured as a ratio of the amount of direct current (DC) power received at the wireless charging PRU divided by the amount of alternating current (AC) power input to the wireless charging PTU. Current wireless charging solutions for personal computer exhibit a lower efficiency rating than charging via wired electricity, i.e., from an AC outlet in a home or office.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.